


Their Perfection

by DarkDayDream



Series: Dark Arendelle [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Backstory, Dark Anna (Disney), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: A peak into Anna and Elsa's lives.From how they came to be lovers... and how their beloved son was conceived.





	Their Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Frozen or any characters from it.  
> As well, I make no money from this fanfic.  
> I do own Niklas Arendelle though.

Ten years.

It had been ten years since that faithful coronation day, in which Anna had been reunited with her sister. The years of separation punctuated with an awkwardness that hung heavily between them, like two strangers forced to interact.

Words full of uncertainty and topics strained. The closeness of their youth having faded during the long years of Elsa’s self banishment. As children, they had been the best of friends. Not a single secret left unshared, and their bond strong and unwavering.

But as adults, it was as if they were meeting again for the first time. Any hope of healing put on pause with the rearing of Elsa’s power, and the bothersome appearance of a good looking prince from the southern isles. His interest in Anna full of personal incentives, and laced with a greed for power and position.

Yet another wedge driven in the gaping chasm that grew between the sisters. One thing after another thrown in the path of their fractured reunion.

Thankfully, in the days that followed, love would eventually prevail.

The bond reestablished between the sisters, allowing the layer of ice and snow that coated Arendelle to be thawed. And for life to move on, Anna and Elsa at last mourning the loss of their parents together... and celebrate the start of a new future. Together.

The last remaining souls of their royal bloodline.

But with Elsa’s powers and Anna’s questionable sanity, it was no surprise that life was anything but mundane. Elsa’s powers growing with her confidence, and the kingdom bursting with life and newfound wealth. Arendelle’s reappearing on the map almost overnight, the port full of trade bearing ships, and neighboring royals coming to visit in search of establishing positive standings.

Elsa bloomed before Anna’s eyes.

No longer weighed by the crippling fear of her own powers, and with the guilt of hurting Anna all those years ago. _The past is in the past._ Anna had quoted back at Elsa one night, her voice a soothing lull that brought a smile to Elsa’s face. And a beat to Anna’s heart.

The attraction she came to feel for her own sister, had physically sicked Anna at the beginning. The thoughts that came to her, both unwelcomed and perverted. And kept firmly under lock and key.

Bottled up inside of her, a secret to keep from her Queen.

From the sister she promised to be every truthful to… god, did it eat her up inside. A black, disgusting ball of deviation. Of sin and immorality. Each quiet smile and lingering glance from the Queen, bringing a flutter to Anna’s heart. And a blush to her cheeks.

To distract herself from her misplaced wants, Anna took up the sword for their Kingdom. The years of training she endured, being both brutal and nightmarish. With her body still bearing the scars of her teachers sword. Elsa a permanent figure upon the sideline, quiet and worrisome. Watching as Anna fell in love with the bloody glory of the battlefield, returning from war with the smell of death soaked into her skin.

Much to Anna’s glee, she rose steadily in rank as the years passed. Transforming from a bumbling mess of a princess, to a small powerhouse of honed skills and swift feet. A placement within the Arendellian knights offered to her on the fourth year of her training.

Yet another wall to put between herself and the growing wants for Elsa that bubbled up inside of her, Anna catching herself watching Elsa at inappropriate moments. The way she delicately ate her food at dinner… her tongue sliding across her lips after she had taken a sip of wine. Slow and leisurely, unaware of her sister's heated stare.

The advanced sect of the Arendellian army couldn’t be compared to the Royal Guard, the harsh demands of the Guard practically childsplay in comparison to the grueling training regimens each knight went through. Anna’s first year of placement full of sleepless nights and bloodied knuckles. Her Lieutenant taking it upon himself to beat the skills into her.

He became like a secondary father to Anna.

Strict and demanding… but full of openly shown pride, never once letting her title of princess sway his mind. To him, she was simply a part of his unit.

A strangely mashed mixture of men and women that could depend on each other without second thought, their bond as close as family. Helping one another in the fray of battle, and bringing pride and peace to the kingdom they protected.

The battle field became a secondary home to Anna, her sword true in its lashings. Claiming lives, and earning her the praise of her Lieutenant and the admiration of her Queen. Elsa’s hands soft upon her face as she delicately washed the dried blood from Anna’s skin, her eyes shining with pride. But her lips thin with worry.

Anna wished more than anything to kiss Elsa’s worry away… but as always, she would relent and let herself be fussed over. Enjoying the press of Elsa’s hands, and the calm of her voice. Bowing to the notion that her love was an unrequited one.

As they were now, was enough for Anna.

Being sisters was enough.

It took four years of being in the Guard, two years of being in the Knights, and six horrible months across the sea from Arendelle, for Anna to at last kiss Elsa’s worries away. The taste of blood upon her lips, and the loss of her Lieutenant on her mind. The rose tinted daydreams of their first time, replaced with Elsa’s sharp moans as Anna fucked her up against the wall of an empty hallway. Elsa’s nails digging grooves into her back, an endless murmur of the same four words parting her. _I love you, Anna….. I love you, Anna._

Anna went to sleep that night wrapped in her sister's arms. Those four words bouncing around inside her head as she lay there in the dark, listening to the skittering beat of Elsa’s heart. _I love you, Anna. I love you, Anna. I love you, Anna. I love you, Anna._ **_I love you, Elsa._ **

A line had been crossed, and Anna… wasn't sure where life would go from there.

* * *

Not a single complaint was raised upon Anna’s promotion to Lieutenant of the Arendellian Knights, life continuing on as if their beloved Leader hadn't been slain in battle, along with dozens of other Knights. New faces welcomed into the sect, and taken under the wings of battle hardened soldiers. Replenishing the numbers, and strengthening the bond.

Anna throwing herself into the role of mentor and leader of her knights, her interactions with Elsa limited to the occasional awkward meeting in the hallway. Anna quick to excuse herself from The Queen's presence, running like a coward.

Before she could drag Elsa further into her perversion. Sweet, kind, caring Elsa.

Whose lips she had tasted, and mouth she had explored. Tongue delving into Elsa’s mouth, as her fingers pressed knuckle deep into her. Touching her, stretching her, claiming the virtue of an undefiled woman. Stealing her own sister's virginity… fuck, what was wrong with her?

But Elsa… Elsa was an addiction. Sweeter than any chocolate, and far more satisfying to eat. Anna’s cowardice met with anger, as Elsa took time out of her day to corner the newly appointed Lieutenant. Appearing uninvited in Anna’s bedchamber, and sending summons that the Knight had no choice but to follow. Her stubborn efforts to distance herself, often ending with The Queen splayed out beneath her.

Their breaths harsh, and bodies sore. Elsa’s fingers tangled in Anna’s hair as the young Knight ate her out, lavishing her pussy with broad strokes of her tongue, and suckling gently upon her clit. Helping her ride out one orgasm after another, her dress bunched up around her hips.

Who could blame Anna for letting her greed get the better of her? Saying no to Elsa was difficult enough as it was. And adding a lack of clothing and the press of lips against her own? Anna was a goner before she even knew it, her bedchambers left unused and fresh clothes brought to the Queen's quarters each morning by the servants.

The fear of unemployment keeping the gossip nonexistent, Anna allowed to bask in the glory of Arendelle’s monarch undisturbed. Reducing the powerful Ice Queen to a quivering mess, her body Anna’s to covet. Their unsure couplings sparse at first, and then at a nightly basis. The young Queen compliant to Anna’s endless hunger, giving both body and soul to the Knight.

Their relationship wasn't perfect in any regards, but it was enough for the pair. The early hours of the day spent swamped with the expectations of their social standings… while the late hours of night were spent in each other's sole company. Sitting by the warmth of the fire with wine in their veins and smiles upon their lips.

Choosing to ignore the important topics at hand. And how Elsa’s councilmen had taken to harassing the Queen in their pursuit for a Heir. Showering Elsa with marriage proposals left and right.

Begging for her to think of Arendelle’s future, and of her growing age.

And at thirty-one, Elsa was far past the common childbearing age. Something her advisors reminded her of often. Interrupting council meetings to push the newest batch of suitable prince’s into her hands.

The last thing Elsa needed was a king to limit her power, and destroy the tentative relationship she enjoyed with her sister. Anna was enough, she told herself….

But, despite how quickly Elsa ended any conversation steered towards marriage or future heir’s, Anna knew better. She had watched Elsa coo over babies, and smile at the throngs of children that raced after her carriage. Elsa loved children.

And she would look beautiful, heavy with child.

It had been an awkward conversation, to say the least. Elsa caught wholly off guard when Anna had bluntly asked one night, their bodies still curled together in post-coital bliss, and fingers clasped.

_Do you want a baby?_

There were few things Anna would not do for her Queen, and after Elsa had admitting how badly she wanted a child… there was little to stop Anna from getting what it was her Queen ached for.

And if Elsa wanted a child, Anna would get her a child.

The orphanage had been her first thought, though one in which Anna cast aside in favor of paying a visit to the troll elder. Searching for guidance from the being that had saved her life, all those years ago. Perhaps he knew of a way Anna and Elsa could make a child of their own. Together.

But magic was dangerous, and a child was fragile.

Paddie would be no help in giving Elsa the child she wanted, and if magic was not the answer, Anna would look towards her knights. The men and women that stood beside her on the battlefield, and fought for the safety of their kingdom and the love of their Queen.

_Would you… consider sleeping with John?_

Of all the knights below her, John was the one to gain Anna’s favor and the position as her right hand. His skills on the battlefield poetic to watch, and his loyalty unwavering.

When Anna had first joined the Knights, he had saved her life on more than one occasion.

Tall, strong, and practically a toothier version of Anna. A grin on his face at all times, be it when on the battlefield, or in the tavern.

His hair was also just a shade lighter than Anna’s, and his wife was heavy with their seventh child. Beautiful babies that all possessing their fathers bright hair and blue eyes. His genes strong and dominating.

_The baby would look just like you, Anna._

Broaching the topic with John had been nerve wracking, but Anna’s fears proved to be for naught. Her right hand Knight happy to supply Arendelle’s beloved Queen with any help he was capable of, even if that help was in the form of a child. Their coupling both quick and awkward, with Elsa clinging bodily to her sister as John took her from behind.

His cock so very large compared to Anna’s dainty fingers, stretching her uncomfortably and thrusting her deeper into her sister's arms. Her moans quiet, but present. Face hidden in the crook of Anna’s throat.

Thankfully, it only took a single session of quiet, awkward sex, for his seed to take. John’s memory of the deed wiped with a graciously given tonic from Paddie, the entire day a blank to the Knight. His face scrunched up with confusion when Anna had awoken him the next morning, his clothing reeking of alcohol, and head pounding something fierce.

The young Knight stumbling home to a worried and pregnant wife. Wisely taking his scolding without complaint, quiet and apologetic. Unaware of the favor he had done for his Queen and Kingdom. His lowbourne bloodline mixed into the blue blooded Arendellian line, producing a child of his loins that would one day be king.

Niklas Arendelle.

Born earlier than expected, but healthy and strong nonetheless. With a pair of lungs that brought a smile to Anna’s lips, his tiny hand wrapped around her finger tightly. Refusing to let go, even in sleep.

He was perfect in every conceivable way, with skin as pale as his mother's and eyes so shockingly blue, they could practically stare into a person's soul. Hauntingly beautiful.

And upon his head, sat a faint dusting of red hair. Elsa’s finger stroking over the soft peach fuzz, marveling at the tiny hairs and leaning into Anna’s embrace. The couple basking in the sleeping presence of their son, finally face-to-face with the child they had impatiently waited nearly nine months for.

And he was everything they had hoped for.

Ten fingers, ten toes… and the spitting image of Anna. The councilmen readily accepting the notion of a miracle birth, their Queens ever growing powers granting the Kingdom the future ruler they had strived for.

The old councilmen never once questioning such a weakly given explanation.

A child had been born with the blue blood of their Kingdom’s royalty. And a boy at that. What more could they ask for?

The kingdom celebrated the birth of their Queen's heir, the streets loud with drunken merriment. Arendelle’s citizens coming together from far and wide, the news of the new Prince’s birth traveling to the reaches of the farthest villages. The castle grounds thick with life, packed to the bursting point with men and women that sought to catch a look at their future King.

Anna helping Elsa walk the short distance of their balcony, her body weak and weary from the birth of their child. Niklas bundled up in a swath of baby blue silk and nestled in the crook of Elsa’s arms, his eyes blinking blurrily down at the cheering crowd.

The soft, peaceful expression of his face vanishing as he began to cry. The sharp tone piercing, and bringing forth the excitement of the crowd. Shouting their congratulations and praising their powerful rulers. Queen and Knight sparing the crowd only a moment of their time before stepping back into the warmth of their bedchamber. Elsa slipping back into the soft sheets of their bed to rest, while Anna stood at the bedside. Her hands full of wriggling child.

His cries reduces to tiny whimpers and sniffles as Anna swayed with him, aware of Elsa’s exhausted gaze following her as she soothed their child.

_Hush, Little King. Mommas got you~_


End file.
